The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronics industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. However, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronics industry. Widths of patterns included in semiconductor devices have been reduced to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices. However, since new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques may be needed to form fine patterns, it may be difficult to highly integrate semiconductor devices. Thus, research is being conducted for new integration techniques.